dragonhuntersfandomcom-20200215-history
Aplatissimus Pilonus horribilis
The Aplatissimus Pilonus horribilis, also known as Hammer-Leg, is a gargantuan dragon whose skin is hard as iron and can jump extremely high. History He terrorizes the dwarves of Zimbranelle. As he has eaten all of the dwarves' vegetables, the dwarves face starvation and thus contact the Dragon Hunters, offering them gold and diamonds should they kill the dragon. As the dragon only moves at night, the Dragon Hunters tie Hector to a stake to use him at bait. When the massive dragon arrives he jumps into the air and almost crushes Lian Chu and Gwizdo. Before the dragon can eat Hector Lian Chu throws a grappling hook in its mouth. The dragon then jumps into the air, dragging Lian Chu with him. Upon landing, Lian Chu's hook gets stuck in a tree and the Dragon Hunter has to use his sword to free himself. He uses two more grappling hooks to tie down the dragon to strong trees. Lian Chu then reveals that the beast has only one secret weakpoint but before they can search for it the dragon jumps into the air once more, ripping out both trees. Realizing that they are outmatched the Dragon Hunters flee into a nearby cave, causing the dragon to jump onto the mountain the cave is located in until the break of dawn. On dawn, the dragon eventually flees, leaving the Dragon Hunters to return to the dwarven village empty handed. Back at the village, the dwarves try to cook Hector out of hunger. Gwizdo deescalates the situation by promising to take down the dragon the same night. The dwarves accept, mostly because their cook reveals that they are not able to cook Hector until the next day because the sauce is not ready. Now under pressure, the Dragon Hunters head out once more to defeat the dragon. Lian Chu is optimistic, claiming that the dragon needs bats to navigate and that the night is too bright for them to come out. The Dragon Hunters eventually find the dragons' lair, but they realize too late that a solar eclipse is coming up. Due to the darkness, the Hammer-Leg wakes up and immediately spots the intruders. Once again, the Dragon Hunters are forced to run as the Hammer-Leg is pursuing them. Lian Chu manages to get on top of the dragon, but is unsuccessful in stabbing him as the dragons' hide is too thick. Lian Chu is eventually trapped underneath a fallen tree trunk, leaving Gwizdo to search for the beasts weak spot. As the dragon slowly advances onto him, Lian Chu realizes that it's weak spot is the soles under his feet and he lunges one of his needles into the Hammer-Leg's foot. The dragon immediately dies and topples over. Victorious, the Dragon Hunters return to the village just in time to save Hector from being cooked. Back at the village, the dwarven elder apologizes to Gwizdo, wo demands twice the price they agreed to as compensation. Although the elder agrees, he claims that he has to get the money from the other dwarves first and that the Dragon Hunters will get it after the feast. Gwizdo agrees but Lian Chu warns him that they should better leave, as the Hammer-Legs' corpse is unedible. When the dwarves realise that they hunt the fleeing Dragon Hunters, intending to eat them. The Dragon Hunters manage to escape and leave the starving dwarves behind. Category:Dragons Category:Deceased